Crossing Paths
by SJF96
Summary: Artemis and Holly are on a mission, but something's gone dangerously wrong. A thunderstorm in the time stream? Season 5/post-Time Paradox. Working title, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, my first fanfic which I've thrown together to celebrate making an account :) so hopefully I'm not making any glaringly stupid mistakes. If I am please let me know so I can fix 'em/apologize for my newbie ignorance._

_Let's see...redundant disclaimer: Obviously I own no characters or other copyrighted materials, although I wish I did. If any original characters emerge later on I'll make a note._

_I should mention that from Artemis' point of view this is happening sometime after _The Time Paradox_ (my favorite book!). For the purposes of this narrative I'm ignoring The Atlantis Complex, mostly because it leaves Artemis and pretty much everything all screwed up and with fewer options in terms of plot._ _So I suppose this is an alternate continuation of the story after the events of Time Paradox. For the Doctor it's 5th season before Rory comes aboard. (Update 1/24/12: Actually, no, that makes no sense. It's 5th season after Rory dies for the first time. My bad.)  
><em>

_Thanks! Allez-y!_

_lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll  
><em>

The time stream walls pulsed with blue energy. Holly felt refreshed, as if she and Artemis were surrounded by cold, flowing water. She could feel N*1's magic leading them onwards, a hot red thread cutting through time.

It was hard to judge how sudden or gradual the transition was, but Holly became aware of a change. There was a charge building in the time stream, like the air before a thunderstorm. She glanced at Artemis, and saw his hair rising with static electricity. He returned her look with a worried one of his own and gestured towards the time stream walls. The tunnel was filling with shadow, and the walls were greying and churning, as if they were turning into storm clouds. _Something's wrong..._

As she looked back towards Artemis light flashed. She blinked, a jagged fork branded across her vision. _Lightning? That can't be!_ Another bolt illuminated the rapidly-darkening tunnel, giving her a glimpse of Artemis' shocked face. He gestured something, but Holly couldn't make it out. Trying to quell the panic rising within her, she tried to reach towards him-

The world went white.

~O~

Artemis could hear a piercing electronic whine. His eyelids fluttered open, only to be blinded by a green glare. He let out a moan.

"Oh, hello there!" The light and noise stopped abruptly and Artemis could focus on the man kneeling over him. With a flick of his wrist, the man withdrew a cylindrical instrument from Artemis' face and brought it to eye level to examine, brow furrowed in surprise beneath a ridiculous hairdo. He seemed to be wearing a rather old suit with a red bow tie and matching suspenders, and behind him was some sort of console surrounding a glowing glass structure.

Where was he? Artemis swiveled his head, which throbbed with the movement, but could only see more lights and wires through a glass floor. Some sort of control room, or laboratory?

"Surprisingly, you're more or less fine. Frazzled by the radiation of course, but frankly you should be a puff of vapor by now." The man, apparently British, had stowed the instrument in a pocket and was offering Artemis his hand. Artemis took it and shakily got to his feet.

"Now, who are you, how in the world did you get into the time vortex, and not least, why are you in your pants? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Artemis Fowl the second, and it's a long story..." said Artemis guardedly, brushing himself off and silently cursing N*1's one-article-of-clothing limit. He still wasn't entirely convinced that the little demon hadn't made that one up. He looked back towards this doctor. "Where am I? Did you bring me here?"

"Artemis? _Really _Artemis?" the Doctor read Artemis' expression. "Nice name, nice name. Classic. Anyways,you're in my TARDIS, and it was her that brought you here, lucky for you." the doctor leaned against the banister. "T-A-R-D-I-S, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a-"

"A time machine? You have a vehicle for the time stream?"

"Yes, clever you. And not only do I have a ship, my ship generates a protective field around itself, and the field is sensitive. Your passing into it initiated an automatic man overboard program. My question is, how did you, apparently a human, Irish, twenty...first century, I believe, find your way into the vortex with no vehicle, no tech and not least, no trousers? 'Time stream' is an inaccurate description, by the way."

Artemis tried to process this information. The man, a doctor apparently, had technology to rival and even outdo fairy magic. He was aware of other races, although he himself seemed human, and was apparently a seasoned time traveler. From Earth's future, perhaps? "Sorry, what time are _you_ from? The future? You're also human, I can assume?"

"No on both counts, as a matter of fact. I'm not from Earth. And when I'm from is hard to say...a long time ago, I suppose. Listen, would you like some trousers?"

"Er...yes, thanks."_Alien?_ As far as Artemis knew, the People had yet to make contact with extraterrestrial life, and even his own monitoring of the skies had so far only yielded vague, meaningless signals. "You look like a human."

"You look like a Time Lord. That's my species, by the way. POND!" The doctor shouted towards a doorway. "Fetch some clothes for our guest!" He turned back to Artemis. " Now, you seem sharp. Explain how you got here, using what technology, and I can help you get wherever you're headed. I suppose you either fell in or were pushed- unheard of, highly improbable, but it could happen, I suppose, and if you were lucky enough to fall directly into the TARDIS' field you could avoid being fried."

Artemis decided to tell the truth, unusually. He had no way of knowing what this doctor already knew, and his trust seemed crucial if Artemis was going anywhere. "I was going home, as a matter of fact. My partner, a demon warlock, was directing us through the stream, when, well, it seemed like a thunderstorm hit. My friend and I were hit by lightning, or so it seemed, and I woke up here-" Holly! Where was she? "My friend! Is she here too?"

"I didn't...the TARDIS only intercepted you," the Doctor said slowly. "If you were with someone... they didn't pass into the field. I'm sorry... without guidance, not even a vortex manipulator...well, there's little to no chance of them finding their way out."

Artemis tried to process this information. Their journey in the time stream had been diverted somehow. He remembered the storm. It was as if the time stream had been contaminated-a turbulent period of history, or perhaps N*1 was having a mood swing. This man, this doctor, seemed to think you needed a vehicle to travel the time stream, that you needed protection. Artemis had had no opportunity to study the stream, but after all, the People had been manipulating time for millenia. She could very well have been carried through the storm, while Artemis had run into this ship. _Yes. She must be safe_. The alternative just didn't bear thinking about.

The man was giving him a hard-to-read look. Artemis stiffened. "Sir, your intentions are appreciated. However, I believe your knowledge is somewhat lacking. My friend and I have made multiple journeys through the time stream, or vortex, if you prefer, with no adverse effects excepting an accelerated aging problem which seems to have now been alleviated, as I hypothesized. If your ship can carry me to a specific date with any precision, that would be appreciated, and as for my friend, I have every confidence that she simply continued to follow my colleague's trail, as I would have done had not your TARDIS 'rescued' me. And I apologize, but I didn't catch your name the first time. Doctor who, exactly?"

The man blinked, then to Artemis' surprise broke into a wide grin. "We have a prodigy! I love prodigies. Just the Doctor is fine, thank you. Now, I am _intrigued_. Did you say a demon warlock?"

Artemis opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a woman's voice. Scottish, by the accent. "Here's your trousers, kid." He turned in time to clumsily catch a bundle of fabric that had been tossed to him from below the glass platform. A red-haired woman, maybe in her twenties and dressed in casual 21st-century clothes ascended a staircase to Artemis' right.

"Well? Quit staring and get some clothes on," she said. Artemis reddened and extracted a pair of tweed trousers from the bundle.

"Artemis Fowl the second, Amelia Pond. My companion." The Doctor turned to Amelia. "Amy, this is Artemis. The TARDIS picked him up."

"What, like a hitchhiker?"

"More like an SOS."

"What, so he was just floating? You can do that?"

"Not exactly-"

"I think I can help here," said Artemis, doing up the buttons on his shirt. To his surprise and amusement, the clothes he had been given were almost exactly the same as the ones worn by the Doctor. He hiked up the sleeves and bent to roll up his pant cuffs. "I'm sure you're aware of the existence of the People?"

The Doctor looked surprised and intrigued. "What? What people?"

"Oh..."Artemis hesitated, not wanting to divulge his friends' secret. Well, it was too late now. "_The_ People. You know, fairies. Living under the earth? A whole civilization?"

"The _Silurians_? Wait, are they all, you know, scaly?" asked the Doctor, gesturing to his arm as if he was rubbing on sunscreen.

"Um, some of them. Not most of them." Artemis looked to the other one, Amy, to see if he was getting anything, " Elves, dwarves, goblins, pixies? No?" Apparently not, based on the pair's expressions.

"There's _more _stuff hiding out underground?" Amy looked to the Doctor. "Isn't it getting a bit crowded in there?"

"No, there can't be, those are just human myths. I'd know, I'm _sure_ I'd know." The Doctor looked at Artemis appraisingly. "We're definitely talking about Earth, right? Sol 3, blue and green, great cricket?"

"Are you saying you've been to other planets?" said Artemis.

"Okay, I think we'd better start at the beginning here. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. This is Amy. She's a human, 21st century, just like you. This is the TARDIS, and it takes us wherever and whenever we want to go. We travel around, see the sights, that sort of thing. And you are?"

"Like I said, Artemis Fowl," Artemis said slowly. "I'm, well, I'm from Earth. Ireland. Maybe you've heard of my father? Artemis Fowl the first? No? Well... several years ago I discovered the People. I know it's hard to believe-" he remembered his surroundings. "well, maybe not for you. But fairies and magic are real. A long time ago they used to live above ground, but humans drove them off so they moved their entire civilization underground. Pixies, trolls, dwarves, the whole bunch."

The Doctor was giving Artemis a hard, calculating look. "You said a demon warlock sent you here?"

"Yes. The demons are the most powerful magicians of the People. Only the demon warlocks are strong enough to send someone through time. Me and my friend, a elfin police officer, were coming home. Everything was as normal as it gets when you're in the time stream, but then, well, it was like a storm came up, and there was lightning, and your box came out of nowhere. I woke up in here." Artemis felt uncomfortable under the Doctor's stare. "It didn't look so big from the outside."

"Yeah, it's complicated." Artemis opened his mouth but the Doctor kept going. "Okay, I can take you back to your own time, but on one condition. I want to meet the People." Amy shot him a quizzical look, and he responded, "I still don't quite believe that there are whole races on Earth I don't know about. They must have amazing technology to hide that well."

"No, I'm all for it," said Amy. "Let's go meet the fairies."

Artemis hesitated, then decided. "Okay, but I'm warning you, they won't be happy. They take secrecy very seriously." _Holly's there. She must be._

"No-o problem. We're good at keeping secrets, right, Amy?" Amy smiled.

With that, the Doctor bounded over to the round console and began rapidly manipulating the controls.

"Don't you need to know where to go?" asked Artemis. "Date, coordinates?"

"Good question, but no, the TARDIS can extrapolate from your temporal signature." the Doctor swung around to the the other side of the console "It's quite clever, really...here we _go_!" He threw his weight onto a lever with an exhilarated grin. Something about the harmonics of the background hum changed to suggest movement.

Artemis stepped back out of the way as the Doctor danced around the controls.

_N*1 is in for a surprise..._

_lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll lll  
><em>

_At this point it looks like people tend to plead, make threats, or otherwise bargain to get reviews, sometimes with really creepy results. So you probably know already that reviews are much sought-after. I guess I'll join the mob anyways by saying I'd really appreciate any response, especially ideas for improvement. Make me happy! Reduce my newbiness! Review!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you _sure_?"

"Of course I'm sure," N*1 said defensively. "They just vanished. It was all I could do to close the stream without consuming the entire manor." He shakily lowered himself into Artemis' desk chair. The sudden severance of his consciousness from Holly's had left him a bit wobbly, not to mention the fact that his best friends were missing in action. Artemis and Holly had rescued him from kidnappers, reunited him with the only other demon warlock left in existence, and saved his entire race. He couldn't bear the thought that they were lost, in danger, or worse...

"How could this happen? What can we do?" Foaly was panicking, and he knew it. He hated this kind of mission. No tech, no data, not even an iris-cam. It was N*1 who was in control here. Foaly didn't find it very comforting in the first place to be trusting his friend's lives and the security of the fairy people to a student warlock, even if they were the most powerful magician in recorded history. But watching helplessly as the time tunnel opening flared and collapsed on itself, leaving Artemis and Holly victims of who-knew-what...well, Foaly felt that maybe a little panic was justified. Powerlessness and fear for Holly were overwhelming him.

He tried to calm down. _This won't bring them back. Find out what will. _"What happened? Where are they?"

"Well.." the demon hesitated. "Holly...it was like she fell unconscious. In which case she could be anywhere."

"Well, that's not so bad. We know Holly, she'll be-"

"Sorry, that didn't come out right. She _could_ be anywhere, or nowhere, or everywhere." the demon sounded horrified at his own words. "The time stream needs a conscious mind to direct it. When she blacked out our connection was severed." N*1 squirmed uncomfortably, looking as helpless as Foaly felt. "I really don't know what would have happened. There's no precedent, no data. Best case scenario, she's been deposited somewhere along the time line. But...they've both been exposed to massive amounts of radiation. It was taking an enormous amount of concentration to make their particles remember how they were supposed to fit together. I...I don't... "

The centaur was equally lost for words, a rare occurrence. Holly was one of his only friends, and centaurs don't make friends that easily. However, a response came from the image of Commander Trouble Kelp on the portable monitor.

" Holly is one of our best operatives. She's out there somewhere. We'll just have to find her."

N*1 didn't answer.

"What about the mud boy?" asked Kelp. "Fowl, did he pass out too?"

"No," said N*1 reluctantly, "He-it was different, it was strange. Like he'd just vanished, all at once."

"He left the time stream?" said Kelp sharply.

"Now I know what you're thinking, but Artemis is on our side, Commander. He's earned our trust," said Foaly.

"Our _trust_? We trusted him with this business with the lemur and see how that's turning out! Koboi is loose and thanks to little Arty's scheming we're wasting resources retrieving a human flash drive, of all things! For all we know this entire operation is just another plot of his-"

"Artemis accepted full responsibility for what his younger self did, and in case you've forgotten he is voluntarily risking his life to fix the damage."

You're the one who's been hacking his system daily since the Short affair!"

"And I've never found anything. Oh, he keeps secrets," Foaly continued in response to Kelp's look of disbelief, "but nothing threatening. Actually, he seems to be abandoning all illicit activities."

"That proves nothing. He lets you see what he wants you to see."

Foaly snorted, offended. "Ha, that's what he thinks. You know what his top-secret, most highly encrypted transaction this past year was? A donation to Amnesty International. I think he's changed, Trouble. I really do."

"Well, time will tell, I suppose. But if he turns up back here without an explanation for what happened to Holly, I'll damn well-" he was interrupted by a grinding, whooshing sound, growing louder in pulses. "What's that?"

Foaly looked around wildly. A wind from nowhere was ripping through the study, blowing papers off of Artemis's desk. "N*1, are you-" As he looked towards the demon his gaze fixed on the centre of the room. A bulky object was materializing out of thin air in the middle of the study.

"What's that? Foaly? What's going on?" Kelp barked out of the screen. He was ignored. Foaly and N*1 were focusing their attention on the apparition. Before the astonished fairies' eyes, a blue wooden box had solidified, with high glowing windows and 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' emblazoned across the top.

The noise ceased. For a moment there was stunned silence. Then a door on one side of the box swung open, obscuring Kelp's screen from view and denting a delicate piece of equipment. Foaly couldn't help but cringe.

Artemis Fowl strode out of the box, nearly tripping over tweed pant legs fitted for someone at least six inches taller. He looked around, spotting the astonished centaur. " Ah! Foaly!" He turned to appraise the mysterious box with apparent amazement. "It _works_! Incredible!"

"Fowl? Is that Fowl? What the hell is that thing? Someone get it out of the way!" Kelp shouted angrily.

Artemis looked around the study. "Where's Holly?"

"I was hoping you'd know. What happened?" said Foaly, relief that Artemis was safe dulled by the fact that not even the boy genius seemed to know what had happened to one of his oldest friends. "And, to quote the commander, what the hell is that thing?"

"It's a ship for the time stream. I was-"

"Rescued! You're welcome, by the way!" The Doctor bounded out of the box and stopped abruptly to avoid running into one of Foaly's instruments. "Oh, _wow_. Look at _this._" He pulled out the cylindrical device Artemis had seen earlier and waved it up and down a few times, kneeling to examine the display.

"-intercepted, more like," finished Artemis, glaring at the Doctor. "This is the Doctor. It's his ship. Where's N*1? What happened to Holly?"

"Fell unconscious, from what it felt like," said the demon, squeezing around the corner of the box. "It was like there was a storm, and you guys got hit or something. I couldn't keep track."

"But this is an energy stockpiler!" said the Doctor, clearly awed. Behind him Amy slipped out of the TARDIS and looked around warily, noting the demon and the centaur with a surprising lack of astonishment. The Doctor continued to chatter, apparently to himself. "Almost like...huon particles, but...no, not quite...I've never seen anything like this before! What's it doing on Earth?"

"It's basically a battery. My design," said Foaly, who could never resist a chance to brag, even to mysterious tweed-clad mud men with teleporting boxes. "Stores magic. This one's here to give an extra boost to our demon friend, just in case."

The Doctor looked up and caught sight of the centaur and the demon. "Ah...you'll be the People, then? Oh, you're gorgeous! Like a Greek centaur, that's amazing!" Foaly shied away as the Doctor waved his device in their direction and flicked it up, reading something on the side. Whatever information it displayed was apparently even more shocking than the energy stockpiler.

"How is that...you're _loaded_ with it! Especially you-" he strode over to N*1, tool held ahead of him like a divining rod. "That pattern on your head..." The tool's whine climbed in pitch as it neared N*1's forehead rune. "Some sort of telepathic conveyor? And you don't half look Silurian, I bet there's a relation-"

N*1 had cowered instinctively as the tall being descended on him, but now he rallied himself. He straightened himself up to his full height, that is to say nearly a foot shorter than the Doctor, and clenched his ample jaw. Red light glowed in his eyes and in a haze around his hands.

"Stand back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with."

Artemis looked sharply up from his inspection of the TARDIS lock, then grinned to himself.

"Ah, sorry," said the Doctor more slowly, backing off. "I get excited sometimes, and this is just _incredible_, I mean, fairies. Wow. Point of interest, I'm not human. Alien, in fact."

Foaly scoffed. "_Alien_? What, you just popped up? We've been monitoring alien activity around Earth since before humans had a name for stars. I know what an alien ship looks like, my friend, and that box does _not_ look alien. Nor do you, for that matter. In any case, we haven't had any signals for the past few months, and if something came up I'd be the first to be alerted." To N*1 he added in Gnommish, "We need to shut him up and figure out what he knows. Can't you zap him or something?"

Amy, who had been observing with interest, stepped forward aggressively. The Doctor raised his hands and said hurriedly, "Whoa, whoa, no zapping! I can help. Back me up, Artemis."

Foaly whinnied in shock. "They speak Gnommish? Artemis, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on," barked Kelp from behind the door, "a massive breach of security! I'll call for backup, you restrain the intruders. And someone move this, this whatever it is out of my way!" Artemis could imagine the elf's face getting more and more incensed. He stepped away from the TARDIS and closed the door, revealing Kelp's expression which was indeed livid. "Okay, everyone calm down. I think I understand the situation. Just let me explain."

"Yes, Fowl, do tell," snarled Kelp.

"This is the Doctor. He's an alien. This box is his time-traveling ship. Doctor, these are the fairies. Specifically a centaur-"he pointed at Foaly,"-a demon warlock-" he pointed at N*1, "and an elf, the commander of the fairy police." He nodded towards the screen. " Now there's undoubtedly a lot we could learn from one another and I hope that opportunity will soon arise, but right now we have to focus on finding Holly. With our combined efforts I have every confidence that this is possible." His habitual confident, lecturing tone carried a hint of desperation that was not lost on anyone in the room.

Trouble breathed deeply. "He's right. Holly is our priority. Of course." He shook his head and blinked. "So tell us, Mud Whelp, what happened to her?"

Artemis looked insecure. "I...I don't know. There was some sort of disturbance. But we can find her." He turned to the Doctor. "You said you could extrapolate my home time and place from my 'temporal signature'. Any ship with instruments that sophisticated must be able to detect traces of N*1's magic. Holly was acting as a beacon to let us navigate the time stream. If you can track the energy she was emitting when we were hit, you can track her." The fairies looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"You're a clever, clever boy, Artemis Fowl," said the Doctor approvingly. "And you're absolutely right. If you'll all trust me and explain a few points, I can find your friend, no problem."

"I hate to say this," said N*1 hesitantly, " but do we know she's even, well, made it to a time and place? Whatever happened to you guys was pretty catastrophic. I lost her completely. Without a guide-"

"Oh, I wouldn't give up so fast!" interjected the Doctor. " It seems to me that you two were struck by a chronon surge. The vortex seems to be developing them recently, no idea why. Basically when enough chronons bounce off you, you jump through time. Normally backwards. A surge the size of a lightning bolt could knock a simple organism clean out of the vortex. Even a complex space-time event like the TARDIS gets a buzz."

Light and hope dawned on N*1's face. "So she's somewhere along the timeline..."

"What? No! Well, I mean, maybe. It's not that straightforward."

"But if her trip along the time stream was aborted-"

The Doctor interrupted impatiently. "There you go again with the _time stream._ It's not a stream, it's not linear at all. The time _vortex_ is an anomaly caused by variations in, well, it's like a big... a big _bundle_ of every possible time and every possible place, all sort of rolled up and happening at once, and with a lot of cleverness you can use it to jump wherever you want. That's way, _way_ too many dimensions to try to use a spatial metaphor, let alone a simple stream. Honestly."

"Fine," said N*1, offended. "So she's been deposited somewhere by the time _vortex_. Anywhere in time and space, that's very helpful."

"Fair point, it's a bit vague. But _that_ is where you come in. According to my screwdriver, your magic consists of a very, very old, very, very powerful type of energy. In all honesty I've never seen anything like it before. Anything that distinctive my TARDIS can trace, no problem. We follow the magic, we find your friend, we pick her up and everyone's home free."

"And _then_ I examine that box of yours," said Foaly, eying the police box hungrily. "A TARDIS, you said it was called? What's that mean? Why does it look like a human police box?"

"We both have lots of questions. I'm all for swapping answers, but first we should get after your friend."

The fairies looked at each other. Kelp's gaze rested on Artemis for a second before he turned to the Doctor.

"It's a deal."

_Well, that took a while to update. Sorry. Life is big and busy and wonderful and I have lots to do.__ Thanks for being patient to anyone who might have been waiting, and a shout-out to everyone who's reviewed so far! Thanks! You guys made my day._


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor swung himself around the console to face Artemis.

"So, you were wondering about the box. Bigger on the inside, pretty cool, eh? It's basically another set of dimensions that the box sort of straddles, very convenient, way beyond your time period of course."

He was prepared for the standard reaction of bewilderment, and was mildly disappointed when it didn't happen. Instead, Artemis said impatiently, "No need to dumb it down, Doctor. I am as well-equipped to discuss advanced physics as anyone on Earth, and have in fact made several significant contributions to string theory under the pseudonym F. R. Myon."

"Well, all right then. The problem is that the TARDIS can't really be understood through conventional physics. She's more than a machine, she's a sentient organism." The Doctor patted the console fondly.

"And not only that, she's a sentient organism that exists outside of time as you or even as I can perceive it. Many of the most fundamental principles of time travel theory haven't even technically been discovered yet. My species developed time capsules before they really understood the theory, and now it's hard to say where anything comes from: Time Lord innovation, the TARDISes, or the vortex itself."

Artemis was feeling unusually out of his depth, but took this information in stride. "What is the vortex, exactly? And from where does your ship derive its power? The energy required must be phenomenal."

The Doctor grinned. "Clever, that. I basically-"

"Okay, geniuses, can we cut to the chase here?" Amy rescued the narrative with a predictable remark. "This story hasn't been updated in ages and people are probably getting sick of the technobabble and lack of plot advancement. No one really cares about the science anyways, you know."

"Good heavens, Amy, this isn't science!" the Doctor said, appalled. "And it's not even technobabble, really."

Artemis was equally horrified. "This is science _fiction_! The purpose is for everything to _sound_ like science to create a more plausible scenario, without becoming overwhelming."

"Okay, okay, whatever," said Amy, defeated. "but shouldn't we be moving on to some action by now? Or has _someone_ completely lost track of what this story is supposed to be about?"

All three turn and give me accusing looks.

Okay, okay. Forgive me. I'm in a weird mental state.

I've been involved in some real life adventures lately, resulting in the neglect of this fictional one. On the plus side, I've accomplished a lot in the non-fanfiction world, which I consider just a bit more important. On the not-so-great side, this story has stagnated.

Fear not, intrepid readers, for I do have a plan and will get a serious update online in the very near future. I'm just a bit fried from exams and other commitments and need to reboot. I tried to write a chapter and it deteriorated rapidly into fragmented absurdity (see above).

So stay tuned!


End file.
